The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a sun visor above a front side window in an automotive vehicle.
Ordinarily, sun visors are swingably mounted above the windshield of a vehicle in such a way that they can also be swung to the respective front side window. It is thus possible to suitably adjust the sun-visor, depending on whether the rays of the sun are coming from the front or from the side of the vehicle.
But, this known sun-visor arrangement is unfavorable in modern vehicles, particularly passenger cars, which have a relatively low structural height and frequently also provide only a very limited space for the passenger, so that the driver of the car is forced to move his head and crane his neck when he swings the sun-visor between the windshield and the side window. In addition, the roads frequently change their direction so that the rays of the sun arrive alternately from the front and from the side of the vehicle. The driver must continuously adjust the sun-visor or tolerate the glare of the sun if he simply leaves the sun-visor in the wrong position.
In view of the low height of modern cars, another known sun visor is not favorably arranged. This visor (see German Utility Model, Gebrauchsmuster No. 18 50 299) which includes two sun-visor bodies, which are swingably mounted on bars 90.degree. apart from each other, in such manner that one sun-visor body can be swung down at one front side window while the other is swung down at the windshield. The same comment applies to a sun-visor arrangement in which the sun-visor body in front of the windshield is equipped with a wing which can be swung toward the side window (see, for instance, German Utility Model Gebrauchsmuster No. 77 06 998).
In another sun-visor arrangement (see, for instance, German Unexamined Application for Patent, OS No. 28 06 462), the sun-visor body in front of the windshield is equipped with an inserted tongue which can be pulled out towards the front side window and the body consists of a material with flexural elasticity. It is possible to pull out the additional sun-visor body or tongue only when the main sun-visor body is swung completely down which, however, is frequently unnecessary or undesired, depending upon the position of the sun.
Finally, it is also known to arrange ordinary sun-visor bodies on the front side windows of the car. These are mounted to be swingable around a horizontal axis. Upon the swinging of the sun-visor body, that longitudinal edge which is remote from the sun visor mount moves on an arcuate path relatively far into the passenger space of the vehicle, which is disadvantageous when little space is available.